Paradise by the Dashboard Light
Paradise by the Dashboard Light by Meat Loaf is featured in Nationals, the twenty-first episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions. Finn and Rachel sing lead, with solos sung by Puck, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Mercedes as well. The song was performed after The Troubletones' number The Edge Of Glory and Rachel's solo, It's All Coming Back to Me Now and is the final song in the New Directions 2012 Nationals Championship Setlist. Lyrics Finn: I remember every little thing As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight And I never had a girl Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night Puck with New Directions: And now our bodies are oh so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right Kurt (and Blaine in show version) with New Directions: And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Blaine: C'mon, hold tight, C'mon, hold tight Santana and Brittany with New Directions: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night Blaine and Kurt with New Directions: I can see paradise by the dashboard light Finn: Though it's cold and lonely in the (with New Directions: deep dark) Finn and Mercedes with New Directions: night Mercedes with New Directions: In the deep dark night Finn: Paradise by the Finn and Mercedes with New Directions: Dashboard light Finn and Puck: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Puck and Blaine: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Puck, Blaine and Brittany with New Directions: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night ' Finn, Puck, Blaine, Brittany and Mercedes with New Directions:' We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Rachel: (Mercedes: Night) Stop right there I gotta know right now Before we go any further Do you love me Will you love me forever Do you need me Will you never leave me Will you make me so happy For the rest of my life Will you take me away And will you make me your wife Finn: Let me sleep on it (Brittany with New Directions: Sleep on it) Baby, baby let me sleep on it (Brittany with New Directions: Sleep on it) Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Rachel: I gotta know right now Do you love me (New Directions: Do you, do you love me) Will you love me forever Do you need me (New Directions: Do you, do you need me) Will you never leave me Will you make me so happy (New Directions: Will you never leave me) For the rest of my life Will you take me away (New Directions: Do you, do you, do you) And will you make me your wife (With New Directions: Do you love me) Will you love me forever Finn with New Directions Boys: Let me sleep on it Rachel with New Directions Girls: Will you love me forever Finn with New Directions Boys: Let me sleep on it Rachel with New Directions Girls: Will you love me forever Finn: I couldn't take it any longer Lord I was crazed And when the feeling came upon me Like a tidal wave I started swearing to my god And on my mother's grave (With New Directions:) That I would love you to the end of time I swore I would love you to the end of time Finn with New Directions: So now I'm praying for the end of time To hurry up and arrive 'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive I'll never break my promise or forget my vow Finn: But God only knows what I can do right now Finn with New Directions: I'm praying for the end of time It's all that I can do (Mercedes: All that I can do!) Prayin' for the end of time So I can end my time with you! (Mercedes: You! Yeah!) Finn with New Directions (Rachel): It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) Finn, Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions: Felt so right! Felt so good! Paradise! Reception While a number of reviewers, including Chaney and Dodge, questioned the choice of the song for a variety of reasons, they expressed enthusiasm with the final result. Jyll Saskin of MTV called it a "quirky yet catchy song choice" that "was the episode's standout", and both Slezak and Strecker gave it an "A" grade; the latter said it was the "real group number" of the three and added, "The vocals, choreography and energy were all top-notch." Chaney's grade of "A−" came with the declaration that "this may have been Finn at his absolute best" and Futterman said he did "a surprisingly decent Meatloaf"; Futterman added that the "already theatrical song is somehow made better by the show choir arrangement". VanDerWerff described it as "one of the better New Directions group performances". Source Trivia *The song was originally 9 minutes but Glee cut it down to just under 4 minutes. *In the setlist of New Directions in Props, This was originally performed by Finn, Rachel, Puck, Artie, Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine with New Directions. *This is the 400th Musical Number on Glee (including unreleased songs/performances like Chapel of Love, The Music of the Night and so on.) *They did the complete song in the episode, possibly because it's the 400th performance/musical number in Glee. *This was the final song that Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana and Mike get to perform at a competition in New Directions. *On the official GleeOnFox website, instead of Paradise By The Dashboard Light, it says "Meatloaf Mashup". *The first New Directions competition performance that Joe is seen performing in upon entering the club. *This song was voted the winner of "Best Dancing Performance in a Group Number" at the 2012 Glee Wiki Awards. Errors *At the beginning of the song Quinn runs across the stage with the other girls, and 3 seconds later when they show you the girls on the steps Quinn isn't there, you don't see her run off, she just appears later in the song. Gallery Glee32110.jpg Glee45949595.jpg Glee-paradise-by-the.jpg Bc01a 5e-i-know-hes-a-senior-but-shouldnt-blaine-be-the-lead-on-this.jpg 293071918 640.jpg 0321Group1.jpg Sugar-Nationals.jpg jugtyrf.png PBTDBL.png sixx.png troubletonee.png finalshot.png flaine.png mercyjoe.png ndboyasa.png ndgyals.png partnered.png prettylights.png proposal.png rachpb.png PuckBritt.png finnmikeblaine.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner